Meryl
Meryl hails from the island of Anglesey in North Wales. She is the most vocal member of the JTV staff, voicing her opinions when no one else would dare. She is seen frequently drinking, as well. Background She is first seen asking Julia to deliver a package, and continues to have a background role during the production of JustIncredible.TV. For example, she accompanies Julia to Cadbury Creme Egg car demonstration in Leicester Square, and carries the "Late Night Boobcast" poster for Julia's segment. She is also seen frequently in the background, usually with a sullen look on her face conversing with another employee or with Justin. At The Easter Party, she is seen standing alone with a drink in her hand, not once interacting with anyone who is having a good time. When Gavin proposes a walk-out, she is seen following him out of the building while Lee lingers in indecision. She becomes more active during the walk-out strike. She reveals that she has been working for the station for four months and hasn't been paid at all. When they discover that Justin has split and left Lee in charge, Meryl answers the phone and informs the group that the police are looking for Lee. While Lee goes downstairs, Meryl gets fed up and decides to take equipment as compensation for her work, and her co-workers soon follow suit. Meryl resurfaces at Jonas's welcome party a few weeks later, where she is shown with a drink the entire time. Afterwards, she and Lee begin searching for new jobs, though she gets annoyed by Lee's antics, reminding them several times that they are unemployed. After filming Lee's conversation with Gavin, she ultimately decides to look for a job on her own. During her job hunt, she applies for the position of Charlie's new assistant. She is seen crying during the interview, and reveals that she desperately needs the job. She is unprepared for the interview, and ends up leaving of her own accord in distress. She and Julia seem to be close, as she is mentioned by name along with Charlie, Gavin, and Lee in the invitation to her unity bond with Rupert Van Helden. She is among the guests who attend Julia's hen night, and drinks to the point where she passes out on a couch. The next day, she is present at the unity bond ceremony as Julia's only bridesmaid, and doesn't smile once the entire time, neither on camera nor in pictures. Her desperate circumstances seemed to have made her more vulnerable, and she is susceptable to Steve's persuasion to join The Celestial Network, later saying that she was "forced into joining". She arrives at the first meeting late, but leaves early after it is disrupted by Gavin's antics. She is later seen hanging out with Steve, and accompanies him to meet Charlie for a date. Charlie doesn't respond well to this, as it is implied that Meryl, Steve, and the other members of the Celestial Network are partaking in a polygamist-like practice. She is seen again at a meeting of The Celestial Network at the new flat, but she and the others are kicked out by Charlie, who is not pleased that they are meditating there. Meryl, like the others, was upset when Steve decided to end The Celestial Network. She commented that Steve's friends had always been a little weird. However, along with Jeremy and Balthazar, Meryl decided to keep the Celestial Network alive. They accepted an invitation from Sophie to speak about it on a live chat and answer questions, but it was interrupted by Terrence, who chased Meryl off and terrorized the others. Meryl spent the rest of the night wandering around the city, and encountered The K-Team as they celebrated Lauren's birthday. Meryl holds the camera for them as they talk about the past year, and is present when they decide to stop blogging and break the camera.